finalbleachrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Inframundo Arc
Inframundo was caused by The Final Eden it was used to unify the realms into one instead of three, The Final Eden did not work out as well as the covenant had planned, It did successfuly form the three realms into one but it made the one realm hellish, this was probably caused by also fuseing hell to. A red tear was left in the sky there was no night and all the grass and trees we're now reduced down to ash caused by the heat in inframundo, All of karakura's homes and tower sky scrappers we're now reduced down to rubble the same went for much of Soul Society, and Hueco mundos Castillo De Cristal. If the realms we're to be restored then it would require the Shinigami, Arrancar, and The Covenant. Although secretly it was them and there leader Joesph ducard who had brought this apocalyptic hell. The first step was to make sure to check on The Nine Obelisk if they we're all destroyed then the Soul Kings realm would be open the obelisk we're made to seal the realm off in case something like this had happened, If the Obelisk we're not placed there then the soul kings realm to would be fused with the rest of the world. Captain Kanaryu Oshiro was put in charge of this mission, He was joined by another Captain and a Lieutenant, They we're shortly joined by Joesph Ducard and his assistant. The realm brought a new enemy called the togabito in fact it also brought there elite Refered to as The Seven Deadly Togabito Labeled after the Seven Deadly sins. The Seven Togabito wished to have control of all inframundo they liked the world the way it was there major goal was to get into Soul kings realm. They soon knew that destroying the obelisk would open there way to the soul kings realm. The Four that we're sent to protect the obleisk soon met up with the Primera the leader of the arrancar who agreed to help knowing that his home was also in trouble, the four soon split up, joesph and the primera went to go see the other obelisk while Kanaryu and the other two went to another obelisk. The shinigami met up with there first togabito encounter one of the seven and was also secretly known as the strongest of them all, But he was not there leader, The togabito proved to be tough regenerating everycut and wound instantly, The shinigami kept a steady pace of attacks soon making the togabito leave from the area due to getting tired of working to destroy the obelisk. Joesph and the primera ran into a toabito them selves although this one was a female unlike the rest of the seven she resembled lust, She to proved to be powerful like the rest capable of handling Joesph and the primera with the help of her assistant they fought on and on and finally soon that togabito left. Only three obelisk we're destroyed although there we're Special Cores in the obelisk and could only be seen after an obelisk was destroyed although these we're being taken by one of the togabito and those who served under him. In karakura Head captain Ein tetsuya and his Lieutenant Niiro Gennosuke, they stumbled on to a strange under ground lab we're they investigated further in it soon finding recorded video footage of Joesph ducard using the final eden. Being the only two knowing that joesph had caused this they decided to keep it that way until the very end. War went on even though the obelisk we're no longer trying to be destroyed The final eden was then used again to reverse the effect it had put on the world splitting the worlds again into four, Two years has since then passed after this event everything was rebuilt. The shinigami then wiped the humans memorys of this event only a few remember what happened although they are the Spiritually Aware. the covenant had either disbanded or gone into hiding, there leader considered as a wanted criminal at large by soul society after hearing of the information that was learne by Gennosuke Niiro, Ein Tetsuya did not make it through the inframundo event sacrificeing him self to protect the world. Category:Roleplaying